


The Sleep of the Innocent

by causticConvergence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticConvergence/pseuds/causticConvergence
Summary: After discovering that Rose can apparently sleep through anything, Dave takes the fullest advantage of his newfound knowledge.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Kudos: 85





	The Sleep of the Innocent

The door to the shared bedroom opened quietly. Dave's silhouette was briefly illuminated against the lights in the hallway before he entered and pulled the door almost shut, leaving it slightly ajar in case he needed to make a hasty exit. Casting a glance over to the bed, he saw Rose laying next to her wife, both blissfully and deeply asleep judging by their relaxed expressions and slow, regular breathing. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to either give some excuse or to make a run for it should things go south, and then gave a few snaps with his fingers, his eyes locked on their faces.

No reaction.

He took another breath, steeled himself, and loudly clapped his hands twice.

No reaction.

By now, Dave had regained some of his confidence. He was fairly sure this wouldn't have woken them, hell, them sleeping through the absolute cacophony of him dropping an admittedly overbalanced stack of mixing equipment was what got him this idea in the first place, but he had been nervous nonetheless. Satisfied with his tests, he made his way over to Rose's side of the bed. Dave admired his sister for a brief moment, the way her blonde hair seemed to slightly glint in the dim light, framing her face and giving it an almost mystical look. He leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss to her slightly parted lips, then went on to grab her sheets and slowly pull them down.

Rose was wearing a dark purple shirt, the long hem covering her panties and part of her thighs. Still wary of waking her, Dave's initial touches were careful, his hands gliding over her shirt before slipping beneath it. Skin against skin for the first time that night, he rode up her shirt a bit, exposing her flawless stomach before continuing to caress it. A look at Rose's face confirmed no reaction, so he moved her legs slightly and sat between them, before dipping his hands under her shirt again and cupping her breasts, his fingers ghosting over her nipples every so often. Eventually, he was confident enough in the depth of her sleep that he withdrew his hands and began to slowly take off her shirt, always checking to make sure she wasn't disturbed. Nothing of the sort happened, and before long, he had removed the shirt, carelessly throwing it aside, his focus firmly on Rose's perfect body.

Dave's eyes roamed hungrily over her sleeping form, taking in every small detail. The way her hair framed her beautiful face, her perky breasts — small, but the perfect size for her figure. His gaze wandered up and down her long legs and finally settled on the thing he came here for: Her pussy, still hidden underneath her panties.

He pulled back a bit and placed a hand on her cunt, slowly applying some pressure and rubbing her through the thin fabric, all the while keeping an eye out for any indication that Rose may stir awake. Nothing close to that seemed to happen, however. Instead, Rose started breathing slightly more heavily, by now clearly on some level aware of Dave's hands on her body.

Hooking his fingers under the hem of her panties, he slowly pulled them down and off, revealing her clean-shaven pussy, the sight making his cock strain against the confines of his pants. Dave paused for a moment and pulled back, ridding himself of his shirt and pants, his sizeable cock springing free, already rock hard. After tossing his clothes aside, he moved back on top of Rose and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful sis", Dave murmured against her, then started slowly making his way down her body, peppering kisses along the way, until he settled his head between her legs.

He licked a stripe up the length of her slit, then carefully spread her open, admiring her pristine pink folds glistening with traces of moisture, the result of his earlier finger work. Still, he decided that some more lubrication was needed, so he pulled back and moved around the bed to Rose's head. Setting the tip of his cock against her lips, he used his other hand to gently open up her jaw, and carefully pushed in.

The insides of her mouth felt wonderful, and it took all Dave had to not immediately start thrusting. He managed to hold back however, and after a quick glance to confirm she was still no closer to waking, he began moving, slow, measured, always dipping just a few inches inside before pulling back out, taking care not to choke her. All the while, he had one hand on her pussy, his fingers circling her clit and sliding between her folds, yet always stopping short of actually entering her.

His actions clearly were not lost on Rose, who started giving small reactions: A twitch of her legs here, a small moan around his cock there, though never an indication that she was about to wake.

Soon, Dave felt satisfied with how wet she was, so he removed his dick from her mouth and made his way back to the foot of the bed. He spread her legs, sat up between them, and, with one hand on his cock to steady himself and pulling open her pussy with the other, he finally pushed in.

Warm, wet, tight. Those were the words coming to Dave's mind as he entered his sister's perfect cunt. The latter especially, she was much tighter than he had anticipated, her velvety walls gripping onto his cock, every movement being met with some resistance. Then again, considering her inclination for the fairer sex, this shouldn't have come as much of a surprise. Yet here he was, possibly the first thing other than fingers, and definitely the first cock to ever touch these parts of Rose, and the thought of taking her virginity – or at least one interpretation thereof – only stirred him on more, so he placed his hands on her hips and started moving.

His thrusts were shallow at first, sinking in only a couple of inches on each one, but he soon began to push deeper, his cock sliding in further and further on every thrust, until finally his hips met hers and the tip of his cock pushed up against the entrance to her womb. Rose gave a sharp intake of breath and Dave stiffened, but it was immediately followed by a contraction of her pussy, tightly squeezing around him.

After no further reaction, Dave loosened up and started moving again, slowly picking up speed. Before long, he was bottoming out on each stroke, and he was rewarded for it: Every time his hips met Rose's with an audible smack, every time his thrusts hit her cervix, Rose let out a moan, her hips subconsciously rolling against him — it was clear that she must have been having a very pleasurable dream indeed. Before long, she was nearing an orgasm, her legs twitching and her walls rhythmically tightening around him, so he removed one of his hands from her hips and placed it on her abdomen, his thumb circling her clit in time with his thrusts.

All this was enough to finally drive Rose over the edge, her spasming pussy feeling heavenly around Dave, who kept fucking her through her climax, the tip of his dick still kissing her cervix on every thrust, though he slowed down as to not overstimulate her. Dave did his best to hold back his own release, wanting to relish in the sensations for as long as possible.

Eventually, Rose calmed down and after a few more minutes, he felt his orgasm approaching. One look at Rose's pleasure-filled face however, convinced him to take some more time. Besides, there was something — or rather someone — else he wanted to try.

With careful movements, he withdrew from her now dripping wet pussy, and instead moved over to where Kanaya was laying on her stomach, soundly asleep, blissfully unaware of what was happening to her wife right next to her.

Pulling the sheets off off her, Dave let his eyes wander over her body, her slender figure being complimented by a smooth dark nightgown she had no doubt created herself. It also allowed convenient access to her panties, as Dave was delighted to discover. Sliding the garment up and her panties down, he was greeted with a perfect view of her nook.

Pushing a testing finger against it, Dave was surprised to find it already slick and wet. He smiled, giving a silent thanks to the peculiarities of troll physiology, before spreading her legs and moving up in between them, positioning himself against her slit.

"So, Kanaya", Dave asked quietly, whilst dragging his cock up and down along her nook, not yet pushing in. "Are you ready to lose your gold-star lesbian status as well?" Kanaya, of course, didn't respond to his rhetorical question, and after a few seconds, he slowly began to push his hips forward.

Kanaya was just as tight as Rose, yet he encountered almost no resistance, her natural lubrication making his intrusion virtually unopposed. Dave also immediately noticed that she was running cooler than Rose. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but her lower body temperature was definitely noticeable, making the experience all the more exciting.

Soon enough, their hips met, and Dave began fucking her with firm, yet careful movements, always keeping an eye on her reactions. Kanaya seemed to be in an even deeper sleep than Rose though, as her only reactions to her violation were some slight hitches in her breath and an occasional tightening around Dave, so he began to put a bit more force behind his thrusts. Growing more and more confident, he stopped moving and pulled out for a moment. Grabbing Kanaya and dragging her backward, he moved her legs to the floor and placed her hips on the edge of the bed. Taking up position behind her, he slid back into her and picked up the pace again.

Kanaya was tighter from this angle. With every thrust, he ground against her inner walls, his rougher treatment finally having an effect on her: Her breaths came more irregularly, interspersed with quiet moans, her slick canal now twitching more and more around Dave, who could feel every movement even more clearly than before.

After a few minutes, he felt himself approaching his limit, so he slowed his movements to long and deep strokes, pulling out all but the head on each one, then plunging fully inside again.

He leaned forward, taking care to not put too much pressure on her body.

"And? How was it?", Dave murmured softly into her ear. "How did you like your first cock? Filling you deeper than fingers ever could? Speaking of which-"

With that, Dave gave one final thrust into her before climaxing. His dick pressed as deep as possible, he had to suppress a groan as he fired shot after shot into Kanaya's depths, his cum painting her insides white.

"Ah, don't worry too much.", he said whilst slowly pulling out. His hands still on her hips, he spread her cheeks slightly and leaned down to take a look at her nook, smiling as he watched a thin line of cum flowing from her used hole.

"I don't think I can get you pregnant Kanaya, you're probably fine. Rose on the other hand..." Dave looked over to his sister, who was still sleeping soundly. "I think I have a pretty good shot there, wouldn't you agree?"

Kanaya, predictably, gave no response and so after a few seconds, Dave moved back over to Rose. He laid his cock along her slit, carefully grabbed her legs and pushed them together, then started moving, fucking into her thighs and grinding the underside of his dick into her still-wet snatch, guiding himself to another erection.

Rose was clearly feeling it already, if her flushed face and quiet noises of pleasure were any indication. Dave spread her legs as soon as he got hard again and wasted no time in pushing the head of his cock inside. Sliding his hands along her legs, he gently bent them back as far as he thought he could without overstepping any limits, and pressed his body as close to hers as he was able to. His earlier carefulness somewhat eroded, he jerked his hips forwards and pushed all the way to her cervix in one thrust, the different position ensuring that a few centimeters of his shaft still remained outside her pussy. Rose responded with a loud moan, her body still aroused and sensitive from before. As he started fucking her again, her inner walls started twitching around him and she was already approaching another orgasm.

Dave, of course, wasn't blind to this, so he stepped up his efforts, angling himself slightly differently to grind against her g-spot on each movement, pushing her closer and closer to the edge — and himself as well, for despite him having cum just a short while ago, the thought of knocking up his own sister without her knowledge worked overtime to reduce his stamina.

He leaned down to Rose's face and moved his hands to her shoulders, his arms wrapped around her to keep her legs pinned back. Transitioning to short quick strokes, he battered against the back of her pussy over and over, feeling the ring of muscles gradually, almost imperceptibly give some more way every time he struck it. All the while, Rose's breaths were getting more and more laboured, until finally, Rose came, her back slightly arching upwards, her legs spasming under Dave's hold, her loud moan cut short by him capturing her lips in a deep kiss, which she, of course, did not reciprocate.

Her cunt rapidly tightened and fluttered around his dick, and Dave couldn't hold on any longer. One, two, three more thrusts, hard and fast and deep, then he came. The head of his cock pressed up against her cervix for a final time, until the added force and orgasmic spasming of her cunt allowed him to finally slip past it. His own groan muffled by his sister's mouth, he started spurting ropes of cum directly into Rose's fertile womb, blowing an even larger load than he did when fucking Kanaya. With every throb of his dick shooting more of his seed into her depths, he ground his hips against hers, ensuring he'd fill her up with everything he got, to not let a single drop go to waste.

His orgasm finally subsided, as did Rose's, and they both lay there, rates of breath slowly returning to normal. After a few seconds, Dave leaned back and removed his softening member from her pussy, before reaching down and spreading her again with his fingers. To his amazement, there wasn't a trace of cum dribbling from her like there was with Kanaya, and even with a finger pushed as far into her still-twitching sex as he could, he wasn't able to pull out more than a few drops of his seed, a testament to just how deep he had filled her.

Dave stood up and admired the scene in front of him: Kanaya, still halfway off the bed, her legs dangling over the edge, small beads of cum still occasionally dripping from her nook. Next to her, Rose laid splayed out, her face flushed and her well-bred pussy on full display. A voice in the back of his head called for another round, but his better judgment squashed that notion, having the distinct feeling he couldn't pull it off without getting caught. Another time, maybe.

For now, he got working on cleaning up the mess he created: Pulling Kanaya back onto the bed, wiping away any juices left behind on their bodies — with some extra care on Kanaya's part, to make sure his cum wouldn't just leak out again — and finally putting their clothes and sheets back in their proper places.

Casting one last look over to the sleeping couple, Dave smiled contentedly to himself and left as quietly as he slid in. A perfect end to a perfect night.


End file.
